Question: Luis ate 1 slice of pie. Jessica ate 5 slices. If Luis ate $\dfrac{1}{11}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{11}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 11 slices. $\text{fraction of pie remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 6 slices, which leaves 5 out of 11 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{5}{11}$ of the pie remaining.